


might as well face it i'm addicted to love

by the_works_of_fistitout (fistitout)



Series: annabeth and the pizza boy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/the_works_of_fistitout
Summary: The next week was filled with late nights, early mornings, and lunch breaks. They fucked more often than they had before.





	might as well face it i'm addicted to love

**Saturday: 8:52 pm**

Percy got home about twenty minutes before, just getting out of the shower when he heard someone knocking at the door. He glanced at his clock, seeing it close to nine at night.

"Weird," he mumbled. He made his way through the apartment, dressed only in a towel, dripping water on the floor. He pulled open the door, barely catching a flash of blonde before he felt a lips on his, hands tugging on his damp hair. He stumbled back, nearly falling over if not held up by the—

Percy pulled back, holding her head in his hands. "Annabeth?"

"Surprise," she breathed out, before leaning back in to kiss him again. "Good, you're already naked." she murmured against his lips.

Percy pushed her back, looking her up and down. "What the actual fuck? You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, kicking the door closed while simultaneously pulling off her jacket. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?"

Percy decided that he'd prefer the second option.

Annabeth went back to kissing him (it was more like attacking his mouth, but Percy definitely didn't mind). He led her into his bedroom (probably wouldn't have made it if the door weren't open). Annabeth had discarded of her sneakers and purse sometime between door and bed. She pulled back, pushing Percy down onto his bed, before straddling his waist.

She ground her panty-clad pussy over his growing cock. Percy groaned, leaning up and latching onto her neck. He couldn't make any sensible thoughts, sucking and biting her neck, one hand in her hair and the other groping her ass. Annabeth reached back, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand into her panties.

Percy, already knowing what she wanted, went to work, expertly tweaking and pinching her clit between his fingers. Annabeth gasped, her head falling back as she came, a short but pleasurable spout. Percy kept up his work through her short orgasm, before finally withdrawing his hand. He licked his fingers nice and slow, sucking them to make sure Annabeth knew what he was doing. After a minutes, she took a deep breath, focusing her eyes on Percy.

"Hi," she said softly, making him quirk a smirk.

"Hey there," he responded. "I think you might have forgotten something." He thrust his hips subtly, enough to make her release a small gasp.

"Why the fuck are you still wearing a towel?" Annabeth grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You should talk. I'm about to rip this dress right off."

Annabeth pulled back, giving him a pointed look (Percy whined in protest). "You will not." Annabeth stated. "I paid a hundred dollars for this, and it will not be ruined by your greasy hands."

"C'mon, take it off already," Percy whined.

"No you whiny bitch."

"I'm not the one who literally attacked someone when I opened the door."

Annabeth let out a short laugh. "Take off your towel," she instructed. Percy quickly discarded the cloth, moving up the bed to rest his back against the headboard. He glanced at Annabeth, watching her smirk seductively as she pulled her dress over her head. Percy swallowed thickly, watching as she reached behind herself, unclasping her bra and sliding it off her arms. Percy watched as she stood up, moving to his dresser and slowly removing her jewelry and glasses. She began to walk back, stopping in front of his bed.

"Socks?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth shrugged, smiling adorably at him. "You don't like? I bought them recently."

"They're so hot," Percy breathed. "C'mere, I'm so ready to fuck."

Annabeth squealed like a kid in a candy store, bouncing up onto his lap. If it were some kid of fairy tail, she'd have probably landed with his dick buried inside her. But this is real life. She barely even landed on his lap.

Annabeth adjusted herself, scooting up closer to his chest. She gingerly gripped his dick, giving it quick strokes before raising up on her knees. She slowly sunk onto his length, a steady groan coming from both of them. She was breathing hard once he was fully in her, taking a few deep breaths. "It's been too long," she groaned.

Percy only grunted, twitching his hips. Annabeth groaned, beginning to rock her hips against his. She held onto his shoulders, her head rolled back as she rode him at a fast pace. Percy leaned close, resuming his attack against her neck. Her tight pussy fluttered around his dick, clench and release, clench and release. "Fuck," Percy groaned against her skin. He bit on her neck, humming and whining as her expert cunt played his member, making her give out short gasps.

Her strokes were inconsistent, a mix of rocking back and forth and raising up in short strokes before going back down. Her moves were fast and frantic; she wanted his cum, and she wanted it now. She knew how to work his cock, bouncing and rolling in his lap, grunting and groaning and panting loudly.

She grabbed his head with one hand, holding onto the headboard with the other. Percy was breathing hard, pounding up into her dripping cunt. "You gonna cum? _Mmm...oh god. C'mon, mmm, c-c'mon and cum_ ," Annabeth moaned.

Percy felt the familiar tingle, the twist in his gut, the familiar sensation of his balls pulling up. She held his head in a tight grip, grinding against him. Percy groaned lowly, his eyes rolling back as he came. Annabeth didn't slow, fucking him hard through his orgasm.

Once his orgasm subsided, he resumed sucking her neck, this time slowly, reached between them to slowly rub her clit. Annabeth continued to ride his dick until it went soft.

"Stop," Percy mumbled, pausing in his work.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Quit it," he continued. "Sensitive."

"Baby."

Percy frowned, getting a grip on her hips before rolling them over. He crawled down between her leg, easily sliding a finger in her cunt, lubed with her arousal, sweat, and his own cum. He quickly sucked her clit between his lips, working hard and fast, bringing her to her own orgasm.

He lay next to her, resting his head in the croak of her neck.

"Tired?" He nodded. "Talk in the morning, then." He nodded again, his mind already drifting off to sleep.

**Sunday: 9:21 am**

Percy woke up the next morning to a mouthful of blonde curls. Slowly, the previous night's events came back to him, causing him to smile endearingly. He slowly pulled his arm off of Annabeth, scooting a few inches back to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He squint at the sudden brightness, reading _9:21 am_. With a slow groan, he sat up, stretching his arms behind him, listening to the sound of his joints popping.

He leaned over, softly kissing Annabeth's neck. She moaned in her sleep, shifting to give him more access. Percy smiled, poking her in the side. "Wake up, Annabeth," he said quietly.

"Too early," she mumbled.

Percy smirked, beginning to draw circles in her side. "It's actually really late."

Annabeth turned, taming his phone from his hands. "It's eleven."

"Wasting the whole day away." he pointed out. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd rather stay in bed, all day, with you."

"As tempting as that sounds," Percy stated. "I've got errands to run, people to see, etcetera.

Annabeth frowned. "You said that we'd have Sunday."

"You weren't supposed to be in so early," he exclaimed.

She looked up at him, cradling his jaw in her hands. She gave him this look—wide eyes and a pout, that made his heart clench and his cock twitch. "You could cancel your plans, you know," she said in a soft voice. "Stay with me, all day. We could fool around some more—" he felt her still socked foot sliding up his leg, her thigh rubbing against his dick, "—or a lot more. You could lick my clit. I could suck your big dick, play with your balls. Fuck me again. Fuck me 'til I can't walk straight, where I'll be feeling the impression of your cock in me all week."

She leaned in closer, running her tongue along the length of his neck. Percy groaned, shutting his eyes tight. She chewed his earlobe. "You wanna do that, huh? Pound my tight little snatch. Make me scream your name until I lose my voice. Work me hard, till I'm slick with sweat. Spank my quivering ass."

Percy swallowed thickly. Her foot was slowly stroking his hard dick. He opened his eyes just as she was throwing the blanket back. She moved quickly, grasping his engorged member in her hands while smiling seductively at him. "I don't think he wants to run errands," she said, before turning her gaze to his dick. "You don't, do you? You wanna be inside Annabeth all day, huh?"

"Stop talking to my dick," he mumbled.

Annabeth ignored him, licking the head of his dick like a lollipop. Percy groaned, precum dribbling from the tip. Her tongue stroked the length of his dick, as if she were cleaning it. Percy groaned, his head falling back against the headboard. "That's what I like to hear," she said before sucking his cock into her mouth.

" _Ohmygooood_ ," Percy groaned, tangling his hand in her hair.

He pushed her down further, forcing another few inches in her mouth before she gagged. She pulled back, bobbing the first few inches of his hard cock in her mouth. She pulled off, pumping his slick cock with her hand while she caught her breath.

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't this better than errands?"

Percy managed a strangled groan, blinking his eyes out of sync.

"Look at you, all worked up," Annabeth teased. "I bet you want to cum, don't you? Tell me, Percy, tell me where you wanna cum? In my mouth? Down my throat? All over my face? Cover my tits in your thick cum? Or you wanna fuck me? Pound my pussy again and again."

"Need... _uughh_...need to cum," he moaned. She was stroking him enough to tease him to the brink of orgasm.

"I kinda wanna get fucked, you know." Annabeth said, shrugging.

"Fuck it," he grumbled, slapping her hand away. He quickly got up on his knees, jerking his cock at a fast pace. He looked down at Annabeth, her grey eyes looking up at him in such and Annabeth way, like she was constantly mocking him. It was incredibly hot, to the point that any time she'd make that face he'd get turned on. He groaned as he came, lazily aiming at her face.

Annabeth let out a laugh once he'd collapsed forward on the bed, spent. He rolled onto his back, Annabeth crawling up onto his lap. "Why hello there," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips in slow, searing kiss. Percy moaned slowly, reaching up to pull on her curls. It started off closed mouth, before Percy felt her tongue pushing against his bottom lip. She moved against him, trailing from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck. She ground her pelvis against his, sucking and biting at the skin of his neck.

They got in two more rounds—once in bed and another in shower—before retiring to laying in bed together. It was relaxing, Kidding and tickling and rolling around.

Well, it was relaxing for a good five minutes.

"Percy! You home?"

Percy froze (causing Annabeth to whine in protest)at the sound of that voice—thick and gruff and hoarse. "Shit," Percy mumbled.

"What? What's going—"

"Shush," he muttered. "Don't say a word."

"Uh, yeah Dad!" Percy called back. "I'm in my room!"

"Dad?" Annabeth mouthed. Percy shook his head furiously.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the room. "Don't come in!" Percy shouted in protest.

"Oh, okay then," his dad responded. "I talked to your mom the other day. I also brought you some breakfast, figured you might be hungry."

"Okay, Thanks." Percy replied. "You can just leave it in the kitchen."

"I did not come all this way to not have breakfast with my son."

"Well then give me a few," Percy said. "I just got out of the shower."

"Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen."

After a good two minutes, Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy hair. "You need to leave," he whispered to Annabeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Be quite, I don't want my dad knowing you're here."

"And why is that a problem?"

"My dad," Percy whispered hurriedly. "Is like...it's like how when you date a girl and their like watch out for her father. He's very judge mental and scary and treats me like I'm a little kid who isn't 28 years old and lives on his own. He's going to be snarky and condescending toward you especially when he finds out we aren't dating because he went through a lot of shit like sleeping with every woman ever which by the way is how I came to be and—"

"Percy, breathe," Annabeth interrupted. "Don't worry, I get strict parents. I'll be out of your hair, don't worry."

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sorry to be so rude."

She nodded. "Get dressed, Percy. Before your dad gets suspicious."

He nodded, saying, "Right. Yeah. You're the best."

She smiled, pushing Percy off of the bed. They quickly got dressed, Percy putting on jeans and a button down shirt. Annabeth got dressed in her outfit from the night before, spending a good three minutes searching the room for god-knows what.

"Small problem," she whispered suddenly, as Percy was pulling on his sneakers. "Pretty sure my sneakers and my jacket and my purse are all out there."

"Oh my god," Percy groaned. "Please tell me they weren't very girly or something that wouldn't seem like I owned it?"

"Have you seen your feet? There's no way anyone with eyes would mistake my shoes for yours."

"Percy! Breakfast is getting cold!" His dad called.

"One second!" Percy called back.

"Figure it out, Annabeth," he whispered harshly. "I've got other things to worry about. Just get your stuff and get out of here, and stay hidden."

Breakfast was, as predicted, a train wreck. At least in Percy's eyes, it was. He didn't have any actual plans for the day but knew his dad wouldn't appreciate seeing him in a tee shirt in jeans. A button down and jeans would be more acceptable, though.

Percy's Dad (Patrick) was sitting down at the kitchen table, already digging into his portion of the food. Percy glanced around, seeing one of Annabeth's shoes laying in the doorway to the kitchen. ' _How did that get there?_ ' he wondered.

"Percy, good to see you," Pat greeted.

"Morning, Dad," Percy replied. He slid in the seat opposite his father, dragging his own plate in front of him.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Oh," Percy chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Uh, working late last night. You know, pizza deliveries. After midnight and stuff."

Pat nodded thoughtfully. "And how're things at the office?"

"They're good," Percy lied. "Casual, the same."

"That's good."

Percy nodded along. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth's hand, snatching her stray sneaker from the doorway. He didn't see, but he did hear as she threw it back in the direction of his room, banging against the wall.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Percy said quickly. "I mean, it was probably just like...something falling. Or something."

Pat eyed his son suspiciously. "Okay?"

"I'm gonna go check, though," Percy rushed out. He pushed out of his chair, rushing out of the kitchen. He glanced around, catching Annabeth peeking through his bedroom.

Percy practically jogged over, pushing Annabeth further into his room before slamming the door shut. He turned, seeing Annabeth had landed on his bed. She had propped herself on her elbows, a look of irritation on her face. "What the fuck are you doing?" Percy whispered harshly.

"I'm trying," she replied, her tone harsh like his. "I found a shoe and my jacket and my bag but I can't find the other shoe anywhere."

Percy huffed, running a hand through his hair. "How about find it a lot quieter, maybe? Like not throwing all your shit around so carelessly?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so—"

Luckily (for Percy, at least) Annabeth never got to finish that sentence. There was a knock and a 'hello' before the door was being pushed open.

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed, pushing back harder.

"Ow, Wow, Okay," his dad groaned. "Are you okay in there, Son?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, watching as she scampered off the bed. He pointed her to the closet, which she quickly darted over to.

"Uh, I'm fine," Percy said. "Just dandy."

"Open the door then."

"I'd rather not."

"Percy."

They were both struggling with the door, one trying to open and the other pushing back.

"By the Grace of the Gods, Perseus Jackson what is wrong with you?"

"Seriously it is not even important just go back in the kitchen!"

"Just open the goddamn door!"

"I don't want to!"

Sure, Annabeth had already hidden herself from view, but that didn't change the fact that her crap was scattered everywhere.

Percy barely realized what was happening, but in an instant he was on the floor and his door was propped open. "See is there any problem with me being in your room?" His dad demanded, crossing his arms.

Percy got to his feet, frowning intensely. "Dad what the actual fuck is wrong with you? You can't just but into my room!" Percy exclaimed furiously.

"I don't see a problem," he said, glancing around the room.

His gaze fell on Annabeth phone, laying face up on Percy's disheveled bed. The only sign that it wasn't his was the large gray 'A' on the clear case.

"Who's phone is that?"

"Uh, it's for...Piper."

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Who's Piper?"

"Jason's fiancé." At least that was the truth.

"Jason?"

Percy groaned. "Blonde guy ive been best friends with since the second grade after he pushed me off the seesaw." he explained.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Ah," he said. "And why is there an 'A' on it?"

"I don't know, Piper's strange." Another truth.

"And why is it in your bed?"

"I don't know. It was on the counter and Jason called it so I answered—obviously—it. Talked all night because it's Jason. Jason is like, really good to talk to. And I guess I didn't move it."

Pat nodded knowingly. "Well alright then. I guess I'll—"

They bother jumped at the sound of a scream from the closet, the door flying open and Annabeth booting out and onto his bed. "Jesus fuck," Percy groaned.

"What the—?"

Percy tilted his head at the blonde. "In my defense," Annabeth said nervously. "There was like, a huge spider in there. Like massive. It almost touched me!"

Percy couldn't even blame her; he remembered multiple times when her arachnophobia made its appearance. It probably wasn't even big; he'd once seen her destroy her desk for a barely visible spider.

He helped her off the bed, lazily holding onto her waist. "Dad, this is Annabeth. Tenth grade lab partner. Seventh through senior year tutor. Annabeth, Dad. We good cause I think we're good. Okay, great. She's leaving now."

"I am?"

"Why was she in your closet?"

Percy shoved Annabeth toward his room door. "Yes you are. You've got that thing with the thing with the thing. Bye Annabeth. Right Dad? Say bye to Annabeth."

"Bye Annabeth?"

"Oh okay then I guess." Percy closed the door in her face, before turning back, leaning against the door.

"So who's Annabeth? I mean, yes I remember her from your high school days. She spent a lot of time with you, if I recall correctly. I always thought you'd end up together."

"Dad," Percy groaned. "I know you and Mom constant talked about that, but seriously. Beth was in a committed relationship with her studies and college and shit."

"Oh, we have nicknames now?"

"Seriously Dad. No offense, but this is none of your business." Percy stated.

Pat shrugged innocently. "I guess I'll just ask Sally then."

Percy shrugged as well. "Sure, go ahead. Go and gossip with Mom, I don't care. She knows more, anyway. She even knows my middle name."

Pat groaned, rolling his head back. "This again? I thought we—"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Annabeth pushed the door with a lot of strength, sliding into the room. "Just need to grab my stuff like my shoe and my phone and...I think I'll stop talking now."

**Sunday: 9:52 pm**

The best part of fucking Annabeth, in Percy's opinion, was the very beginning. When she was all dressed, clawing and biting and desperate and such.

So maybe the middle of the day wasn't the best, with his dad crashing the party and all, but that didn't ruin the rest of it. Percy, ever the gentleman, took her out for a causal apology dinner. They laughed, they drank—enough to be a little tippy and giggly and maybe a little horny.

Like, right after, they went back to her place (oh the memories). Percy spent the first part working her cunt, bring her to two orgasm with just his mouth before fucking her doggy (a shorter orgasm but it still counted) and finally finishing in cowgirl. It wasn't a quick fuck as they had done the night before, but more drawn out and pleasurable.

They lay in her bed for a while after that, Annabeth telling a story about her trip home. It was mostly just to fill the air while she slowly stroked his spent dick, rubbing her other hand on his chest. At lease he hoped it was, since he wasn't listening and hoped she didn't care if he was. Annabeth stroked him until he came, before switching the lights off before settling back in her bed.

**Monday: 5:02 am**

Percy woke up the next morning with Annabeth on top of, her boobs pressed agsisnt his face. Not an entirely bad position, if you ask. They were soft. Percy didn't know much about size, but they weren't too big. They were like, the perfect size.

Annabeth was on the phone above him; he couldn't make out (and didn't care for) most of the conversation, just waiting patiently for her to roll off. Sure anyone in their right mind would love to be in that position, but maybe having some air would make it better. After maybe a few minutes, she stretched above him, her chest arching above his face. Before she lay back down, he pinched her side. Annabeth let out a little noise, rolling off of him.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Percy hummed in response. Annabeth grinned, patting his cheek (affectionately?). "Tired?" she asked.

"Mhm," he mumbled. "I'm always tired, though."

Annabeth breathed out a laugh. "I have work soon," she said. "Like I need to get ready. A shower, and good one."

Percy nodded. "I'll get out of your hair, then," he said.

"No. Stay." she pouted. "I'm gonna be working all day, probably all week. I need a final good fuck to get me through the day."

"And what—" Percy started, moving above Annabeth. He grinned at her before connecting their lips in a slow kiss. "—if I had work?" he murmured against her lips.

Sne reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Pizza place doesn't open until noon," she stated.

Percy let out a laugh, feeling as Annabeth pushed him away. "Fuck me," she said. "In the shower. At breakfast. I don't care, just...we can't stay in bed right now."

Percy let out a laugh, rolling off her bed. Annabeth jumped up, leading the way to the bathroom.

**(one week later) Saturday: 7:19 pm**

The next week was filled with late nights, early mornings, and lunch breaks. They fucked more often than they had before. It was exhausting, actually. The only actual night since she'd flown back in town that they didn't spend together, was the following Saturday. Percy was having dinner with his parents (not his mom and stepdad, but his actual birth parents). It was awkward in the worst way, for Percy.

Even though his mom was married (happily, with a six year old daughter), there was still a little something there. Like, they had a kid (Percy). Percy hated it, because he sees how she is when Pat leaves. And he hates it even more when they have conversations centered around his personal life.

"Sally, did you know that Percy here, is sleeping with a woman?"

Percy groaned. He hated those conversations.

"Of course I do," Sally stated. "He comes into work and he reeks of sex every day. Like all week. Of course, I wouldn't have found out from him. He ever tells me anything."

"He's so distant." Pat conceded.

"I know right," Sally agreed.

"Can we not do this here?" Percy groaned.

"She's very pretty too," Pat added.

"Oh Annabeth? She's beautiful." Sally said. "I've been telling Percy since forever to ask her out."

"She was dating like all the time."

"I don't think sleeping and dating are the same." Pat stated.

Sally nodded in agreement. "But it's an improvement, at least."

"Guys," Percy interrupted. They both turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Can we talk about something that isn't Annabeth?"

Sally snorted. "Percy, you're fucking a hot girl like constantly."

"Oh my god," Percy groaned. He was definitely blushing; Moms were _not_ supposed to talk about that, about their kids and their sex lives.

"I am not kidding, Patrick," Sally said, turning to the man. "Like everyday, for the past week. And then before that, too. And he takes lunch and disappears for an hour and comes back with hickeys and his clothes all rumpled."

Pat laughed—probably at Percy's blush and misfortune. "Oh, yesterday, his shirt was on inside out."

"Holy Poseidon," Percy groaned.

"I did his laundry the other day. Like four pairs of girl panties in his bin. It makes me a little bit concerned for poor Annabeth, who is now missing four panties."

They laughed, and Percy blushed. In simplest terms, it wasn't a good dinner.

**Wednesday: 2:22 pm**

"I'm just..." Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so confused."

"You're confused, because an extremely hot girl constantly wants to fuck you six ways from Sunday?"

Percy nodded. His friend, Leo, sighed, shaking his head. "What I would do to have your problems."

"Well," Jason said, "Maybe the sex is horrible? We all know Percy's too nice to get rid of her."

"Oh no, the sex is amazing," Percy said. "Like, It's really hard to say no because that's how good it is."

"Does she give good head?"

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed incredulously.

They both ignored Leo. "Amazing. She's such a tease but it makes it all the better. Just thinking about this morning makes me hard."

"TMI," Jason mumbled.

"So then what's the problem?" Leo asked. "Good sex. Good head. Hot chick. Not an idiot. Sounds perfect."

"It's not...it's not just physical, Leo," Percy explained. "Like...She's really amazing. Not just in bed, but like, she's got a great personality. But like...I don't know. She mentioned how she hadn't seen me in over a month, which meant she didn't have any sex for over a month. I just...I felt like she could be sleeping with someone else. I don't know, it's stupid."

"You obviously like her," Leo stated.

"You can't be constantly sleeping someone and not develop feelings," Jason said. "There's a lot of intimacy in sex."

"And it's not like either of you tried to end it. Didn't you sleep in her bed the _first_ time?"

"But like, I don't want to say anything. Annabeth is terrifying. But I feel like I really hurt her feelings when I told her no today."

"Well, you have the right to say no. Otherwise it's nonconsensual, which I'm pretty sure isn't legal." Jason added.

Percy sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her," Jason said.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This can either go incredible, and you'll have a hot, stunning, and stupidly smart girlfriend. Or you lose your fuck-buddy, and have to go back to wanking."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Perfect, just perfect."

"You'll know what to do, you always figure stuff like this out." Jason stated.

Percy pouted. He wanted better advice. He wanted them to tell him what to do. Instead they give him this crap. Unbelievable.

**Friday: 9:06 pm**

Friday nights were _their_ night. Sex was always best on Fridays. Pizza and sex, almost always at Annabeth's apartment. The conversation, which had started with cartoons, had somehow ended up:

"All I'm saying's that we've been having a lot of sex lately."

Annabeth's shrugged innocently, or as innocently as you could look while lying naked. "Sex is good. Feels good. Good for stress. Very good."

Percy grinned at her. "What wrong with you? You're like, always horny."

"I'm always horny, by the way. But that isn't your problem. That's not your fault, every once in a while at least." Annabeth went on.

"But I wanna be the one to get rid of your hornies."

"Me too," she conceded. "When do you work at that office place? With all the annoying people? I wanna know so I can prepare for some good hate-sex."

"I...Uh...I got fired."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Percy nodded. "Happened a while ago. Before I left, at least. Not the pizza place, the office."

"Where _did_ you go? When you left, I mean?"

Percy shrugged. "Florida for a few days. My dad was having this big ceremony and he wanted me to attend. Bought me a suit and plane ticket and paid my hotel. It was nice. Then I was Chicago, on a personal work trip. Then I went to San Francisco, for a wedding. Then down to L. A. to help my friend Jason move."

Annabeth whistled. "Someone's racking up mileage."

Percy smiled. Hesitantly, "I was also in an interview. While in Los Angeles. A job interview, that is."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed at that. "Uh, How'd it go?"

"Still waiting. Probably won't get it, if I'm being honest."

She nodded. "I have work in the morning."

Percy nodded, sitting up in the bed. He wasn't going to mention that tomorrow was Saturday, and she never worked on saturdays before. "I'll get out of your hair then."

Annaberh nodded, watching as he quickly got dressed. After a minute she got up, pulling on an oversized tee shirt on. They walked to the door in silence, Percy lingering in the hall. He turned back to Annabeth. "See you?" he asked, trying and failing at hiding how hopeful and desperate he was.

Annabeth nodded, leaning on the doorframe. "You know how to reach me, Percy," she said. "Have a good night."

"You too," he said, giving a half wave before heading down the hall.

**Thursday: 10:14 am**

Six days.

It had been six days since Percy last heard from her. It was almost the weekend. He wasn't going to text her first, though. No, he was horny, but not that horny.

Something was definitely off between them, ever since Friday. It was stressing him out. He wasn't good at picking up cues from girls...or social cues in general. Hell, if it hadn't been spelt out so clearly, he'd probably still be just her pizza guy, not her constant fuck buddy.

He was constantly checking his phone for any calls or texts. Nothing, nada, zip.

For six days.

He was losing his fucking mind.

"Dude, eat your ice cream," Leo said, stealing a spoonful.

Percy pushed the sweat treat away. "I don't want it," he grumbled.

"What's got you down?" Jason asked.

"This time," Leo added helpfully.

Percy shrugged. "I don't even know anymore."

"You know what'll make it better?" Jason asked rhetorically. "Attending your best friend's engagement party on Saturday."

"You had an engagement party, in L. A." Leo pointed out.

"This one's for the cool people," Jason said. "That one was for family and shit. This one will be awesome. We're gonna hit the cluv, got the whole place reserved. Gotta even make a list, with your Official name for when the bouncer cards you."

Percy frowned. "Fuck off. I'm going through so much right now, and you want to party."

"You need a drink. Let loose, relax." Jason explained.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Maybe even get laid. By someone who isn't Annabeth."

"What?"

"For once, Leo's right," Jason said. "Cut her loose, Percy. Your no strings has gotten pretty tangled."

"Your pun was terrible," he stated.

Jason shrugged. "You should consider it. Piper has some hot friends. And you're not too bad looking yourself. You can definitely find someone to fuck."

"But I want Annabeth," Percy whined.

"Then text her!" Leo exclaimed.

"But I also don't want to seem needy."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Just go to the party, dude. Support this blonde idiot."

Percy nodded. "I wasn't not going," he mumbled to himself.

**Sunday: 9:52 am**

Saturday was an avalanche of emotions and events. The party, was actually a disaster. There was a group of drunk girls all up on him. Someone barfed on his shoes, and he decided that Jason would understand if he left early (don't worry, he took a cab).

He went home and ate left over Chinese (it was delicious) and watched reality tv shows. In all honesty he didn't know what he was watching (he was pretty drunk) or whee the idea came from, but an hour after getting home he found himself on his way and outside of Annabeth's apartment.

He didn't even remember what happened when he got there—there was screaming and yelling (those are the same thing, right?) and fighting. It was a big blur now, but he was sure that they'd ended the night fucking, if waking up naked in her bed was an sign. And then puking his guts out (thankfully he made it to the toilet).

Once he'd collected his bearings and sat back on his heels, he heard Annabeth chime from the doorway, "I didn't think you were _that_ drunk."

Percy glanced up at her, squinting. She'd turned on the lights which wasn't helping with his throbbing head. He just grunted in response, letting his head fall against the wall.

Annabeth sat down next to him, rubbing his back affectionately. She'd changed from her naked state to a pair of pajama pants and an oversized tee shirt. "I'll help you with your hangover, okay? How does that sound?"

Percy nodded. "Can I have some pants too?"

"I'll bring you your boxers," she said, standing up.

Annabeth was an angel. She moved him to her bed, gave him a bucket and a water bottle. He took a nap, and was only woken when Annabeth nudged him awake, sitting next to him and practically hand feeding him a hearty breakfast—eggs, a biscuit, some weird sausage, a bowl of fruits, and a glass of orange juice (who has all this food just sitting around when they live alone? He barely had a full box of cereal!).

He took a shower after that, where some of the night had finally came back to him. He could remember some of their argument more clearly—he was angry because she was just sitting at home and ignoring him completely. She was defending herself—he said he was leaving her for California. It was a wild mess which, he knew, ended in them fucking.

When he got out Annabeth had slid him some clothes. "Where did you get those?" he asked.

"My neighbor—you remember Thalia, the one who came in with my ex—she has a brother, who sometimes stays at her place when he's in town. He leaves clothes there and I figured he wouldn't mind missing some clothes. He's a little taller than you, but I think they'll fit."

"Thank you," Percy said, getting dressed.

Annabeth shrugged, standing up. "Still nauseous?"

"A little," Percy said. "I'm feeling a little better, though."

"Well if you want, have some Alka-Seltzer with water. I'm gonna shower."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, You're amazing."

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed before disappearing in the bathroom.

The day was casual, just the two of them, sitting in bed, doing absolutely nothing. Annabeth put on some show she said Percy had to watch with almost seven seasons. It was nice; they didn't talk about the fight they had had (though Percy knew it'd come up again).

**(three weeks later) Saturday, 6:09 pm**

"I think," Annabeth breathed out. "I have a problem."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "A problem?"

Annabeth nodded, rolling her head back. " _Fuck_ , don't stop. Keep doing that."

Percy grinned, slowly sinking his finger in her pussy again. She groaned, her hips twitching involuntarily.

"Yeah, a-a problem." Annabeth went on. "We have a lot— _oh god_ —a lot of sex."

"I've noticed."

"And we hang...hangout a lot."

Percy nodded.

"Like a lot of sex," she breathed out. "And dinners. And...it's good. It's all really really good. Like great, even. _Oh my god, it's amazing. Oh my god._ Oh my god, _don't stop._ Yes, Percy, don't stop."

He used his thumb to run her clit. She tipped over the edge, moaning and crying out in ecstasy as she came messily.

Percy smirked, pressing his face in the crook of her neck. "As you were saying?" he whispered in her ear.

"I hate you," she breathed out, sounding exhausted.

"You love me."

"Well not love."

Percy raised an eyebrow, one she couldn't see. "Care to explain?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned on her side. "I like having sex with you, Percy," she said. "And I also like hanging out with you, when we aren't fucking. And I was hoping that...maybe...we could possibly try out going out?"

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I didn't put a note to see the reactions of the raw story. I got a few since I updated, so now I'll make some addresses. Firstly, this chapter is a mess. I tried to proofread it but I spent a week adding in little random stories that I felt needed to be there and I just couldn't keep up with it all, so I tried my best to keep it neat and correct. So yes, there may be a few errors in what happens because originally it was just supposed to be the beginning, the conversation with Jason and Leo, and the scene right after that.
> 
> So I took them out to make a separate chapter, but then the very last scene was being written so I tried to add in the little angry part and I got a little confused.
> 
> So that's that. With all the adding and subtracting, my autocorrect decided to make up random words and hoped I wouldn't noticed. You know I wrote 'smirk' and it autocorrected to 'smilk' with isn't even a word. It just wanted to throw me off.
> 
> Yeah that’s it.


End file.
